


Records/Maybe

by bookishelle



Series: One-word prompts [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Alternate Universe - Music Store, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, NYC!klaine, New York City, One Word Prompts, a bit of angst, idk what else to put, music store!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishelle/pseuds/bookishelle
Summary: (Inspired by one-word prompts given to me on Instagram) Blaine Anderson is stuck. He had big dreams of success in the Big Apple, but now here he was, working in a music store with no plans for the future. Kurt Hummel left Ohio with a dream: to make it big. But it was 3 months after his college graduation and he had still not landed anything. When their paths cross (and not for the first time), they both begin to see that maybe they aren't as lost as they originally thought.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: One-word prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893166
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Records

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, and I'm quite excited to see what will come of this! Most of what I will be writing will come from one-word prompts I had asked for on my Instagram. (@/klainexbrittany if you want to give it a follow :)) I may eventually post longer fics, but for now they will mainly be one-shots as I do not have the focus or determination to write a whole fic. (sadly) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

Records  
Klaine x music store

Blaine Anderson sighed as he restocked the CD shelf. It had been another slow day at work, and he desperately wanted to go home. It’s not that he didn’t like his job, he loved it. But this wasn’t exactly what he had wanted for his future.  
He had graduated from NYU at the top of his class just 3 months ago. He was voted ‘most likely to write an album and become a millionaire’ And that’s what he had intended to do. But as it turned out, what his parents had said to him right after he had graduated and told them of his plan to move to NYC had come true.  
“Showbiz is a finicky business,” his dad had said. “You aren’t going to make it”  
“I will, Dad. You’ll see.” Blaine had shot back and stormed out of the house.  
But his dad had been right. There Blaine was, stocking CDs in a musty old music store in New York City, the place where dreams come true.  
*Dreams come true, my ass.* Blaine thought as a carefully stacked pile of CDs came tumbling down, causing Blaine to sprew out a string of cuss words that earned him a withering glare from his manager. *Maybe I should just go back to Ohio. At least people liked me there.*  
After precariously stacking the CDs back up, he returned to the register. His co-worker, Dani, was chewing gum very loudly while staring at her phone screen. Blaine liked Dani, she was really funny and always covered for him when he was late. But she could be a bit lazy and constantly made Blaine do all the manual labor.  
Blaine tapped her on the shoulder, “You can probably start heading home. I’ll finish up here.”  
“Ugh fantastic.” Dani groaned. “I have a date tonight and I do not want to be late!”  
She grabbed her bag and, after telling their manager she was leaving, skipped out the door with a “See you tomorrow Blaine!”.  
“And the day after that, and everyday for the rest of my sorry life.” Blaine mumbled under his breath. He needed something (or someone) to come into his life and change it for the better.  
Just as he was about to turn the ‘open’ sign off, the bell over the door jangled as someone hurriedly stepped inside.  
“I know you’re about to close, I just need one thing!” the mysterious person called. Blaine sighed and went back to the register. “Take your time.” he said sarcastically.  
“Thank you!” the customer said brightly, stepping into view, and Blaine forgot how to breathe.  
The man standing in front of him was quite possibly the most attractive person he had ever seen. He was taller than Blaine, with light, chestnut brown hair that was effortlessly styled in a swoop atop his head. His pale, blueish eyes seemed to stare right into Blaine’s soul. Even his outfit was perfect, a white shirt with a red checkered vest sewn on, a black vest over the top, and extremely form fitting jeans, tight enough to make Blaine blush.  
“Um, hello?” the gorgeous man said, and Blaine realized he had been talking this whole time.  
Blaine’s cheeks reddened. “Oh, um, sorry, could you repeat that?” he asked, very embarrassed. *Get a grip Blaine, he’s just a guy. And besides , you probably don’t have a chance with him anyway.*  
The gorgeous man laughed, a high, clear sound that made Blaine instantly cheer up. “I was asking if you had any older records available.”  
“Oh! Oh, um, yeah, of course.” Blaine tore his eyes away from the man and began walking toward the back of the store. “They’re right back here.”  
The records collection was quite impressive. They were also a used-item store, so people would come in from time to time to sell their old records, CDs, cassette tapes, and other miscellaneous music items. They had a variety of records, some even first editions. (Why someone would sell a first-edition Beatles record was beyond Blaine’s comprehension but oh well.) And since Blaine worked there he got to have first pick of the records. (Sometimes)  
“So, anything you’re looking for in particular?” Blaine asked the man as he flipped through the selection.  
“Not really. I was just in the neighborhood and this place looked really cool. I’m Kurt, by the way.” The man held out a hand. Blaine took it.  
“Blaine” Blaine replied, holding on to Kurt’s hand a bit longer than he should’ve. (In his defence, Kurt didn’t let go either.)  
Kurt walked over to the ‘musical theatre’ section and began flipping though those. “Do you, by any chance, happen to have Moulin Rouge?” he asked. “I’m trying to collect my favorite movie musical soundtracks on record, but all the shops I’ve been to never seem to have Moulin Rouge…..”  
Blaine had to think, it had been a while since he had done inventory. “We might have a copy in the back, I can go check for you.”  
Kurt’s face broke into a wide grin. “That would be amazing, thanks so much!!” He said enthusiastically, and Blaine just had to smile back. Just being around Kurt made him feel happier, which seemed insane due to the fact they met like 5 minutes ago.  
He went into the back of the shop, a small, musty room filled with all sorts of music-related things. He checked the records shelf and was shocked to find that they actually did have a copy of the Moulin Rouge album. He grabbed it and headed back into the store, where Kurt was looking at the wall of instruments.  
“You’re in luck!” Blaine called out. “We had one in the back.” Kurt ran up to him and plucked it out of his hands.  
“Thank you so much.” he said, and he looked like he genuinely meant it.  
“It’s no problem.” Blaine replied and stared at Kurt. They stood there for a few minutes, just looking at each other, until Blaine’s phone alarm rang out.  
“Crap, it’s 7:30.” Blaine broke the moment and ran over to the register to get it.  
Kurt followed him to pay for his record. As Blaine punched in the price into the old cash register, Kurt asked him a question.  
“So, what brought you to New York City, Blaine?” he questioned. Blaine loved how Kurt said his name.  
“Well, um school I guess.” Blaine said sheepishly. He didn’t really like talking about himself to others, even if it was someone as gorgeous as Kurt.  
“C’mon, there’s got to be more reasons than that. NYC is the city of dreams.” Kurt said with a smile, and Blaine found himself talking.  
“Well, I went to college at NYU and graduated earlier this year. I had plans to make it big, but they never really worked out and here I am. Working in a music store.” Blaine sighed. “How about you? Have your dreams ‘come true’ yet?”  
Kurt laughed again. “Not exactly. I got a scholarship to Colombia- I know, fancy, right? I could barely believe it, especially because I come from a really small town. Anyway, I had these big plans to become a fashion designer or a Broadway star or just something, you know? But then I graduated and realized I had nothing lined up after school. So now I work at a diner and live in a small apartment that smells of mildew and has rats living in the walls. Livin’ the dream, right?” He finished his rant with a sarcastic grin that made Blaine’s pulse race.  
“Livin’ the dream.” Blaine repeated. He had finished ringing up Kurt’s purchases a while ago, but he didn’t want him to leave. There was something about him that made Blaine want to know everything about him, and tell Kurt everything about him, too. He had to do something before Kurt walked out the door and out of Blaine’s life. Luckily, Kurt didn’t want to say goodbye either.  
“Hey,” he said, turning around right before he reached the door. “I work at the Spotlight Diner just off of Broadway. If you ever wanted to stop by and maybe we could get something to eat…?”  
A warm, fuzzy feeling coursed through Blaine. Oh how he wanted to run over and ask Kurt out right then and there. But he decided to play it cool.  
“Yeah, maybe.”


	2. Maybe

Maybe  
Klaine x diner

It had been exactly one week since he had been to that music store, and Kurt Hummel was beginning to lose hope. He knew it was a long shot asking Blaine to come by the diner, but he had really wanted to see him again. There was just something about him; the way his face would light up every time he smiled, the way his golden eyes stared into Kurt’s and seemed to just see him, the way he would brush back his long curls every time they fell into his eyes. And even though they had only talked for 20 minutes, Kurt had felt an instant connection and he was hoping, praying that Blaine had felt it too. But it seemed like he hadn’t.  
*Maybe I should’ve actually asked him out instead of being so discrete.* Kurt thought as he re-filled the salt shakers. *Or maybe I read the signs wrong and he’s not actually gay.*  
It wouldn’t have been the first time. Kurt had a horrible habit for falling for painfully straight guys. He had even gotten his step-mom and his dad together in an attempt to spend more time with his crush, Finn. While it definitely didn’t work out for Kurt, Carole and Burt ended up being a match made in heaven, and now are happily married.  
“Kurt! Table 5! Get to it!” one of his co-workers yelled, shaking him out of his reminiscing. Sighing, he grabbed a notepad and pencil and headed over to table 5.  
Without looking up from his notepad, he rattled off the usual greeting of a Spotlight Diner employee.  
“Hi, I’m Kurt Hummel and I’ll be your chorus-boy waiter today….” he trailed off, as he had finally looked up from his notepad and saw who was sitting at table 5.  
“Blaine? What are you doing here?!” Kurt asked, shocked.  
“Well, you invited me, didn’t you? And sorry it’s taken me so long to come, I’ve been caught up in work.” Blaine said, eyes not leaving Kurt’s face for a second.  
“Oh, no, it’s ok. I’m so happy you actually came.”  
They both just stared at each other for a second, and Kurt couldn’t believe he had actually come. *Maybe i did read the signs correctly.*  
Kurt looked away first, blushing slightly. “I get off at 8, wait for me?” he asked Blaine.  
“Always”  
Kurt took Blaine’s order (he just wanted a milkshake, which Kurt found absolutely adorable) and finished up his shift, glancing at Blaine every so often. He still couldn’t believe he had come to see Kurt, and that he was actually waiting for him to finish his shift instead of just leaving. No guy had ever done that before.  
He finished his shift at 8 o’clock on the dot and hurriedly changed out of his uniform in the back. He waved goodbye to his co-workers and manager and went back out into the dining area. Blaine was still sitting at the same table, eyes on his phone and an empty milkshake glass beside him. Kurt took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
“Hey,” he said, tapping Blaine on the shoulder. “I’m done with my shift, do you want to go for a walk or get dinner or something?”  
Blaine smiled up at him. “I would love to just let me pay for this milkshake-”  
“Don’t worry, I already paid for it. Now c’mon, I know a really good frozen yogurt place just down the street.”  
“Sounds amazing.”  
They walked down the block shoulder-to-shoulder, hands occasionally brushing. Kurt wanted to reach out and take Blaine’s hand, but he wasn’t sure if they were quite there yet.  
A few blocks later, they stopped outside a brightly-lit frozen yogurt shop. Kurt came to it every other week and most of the employees knew him by name. He had never come here with anyone before, not even some of his closest friends. And now here he was with Blaine, someone he had only really talked to once.  
“I love fro-yo.” Blaine said from beside him, a childish smile on his face. He looked so enthusiastic, and it was so, so adorable.  
This time, Kurt actually did grab his hand. “C’mon, let’s fill up our cups.” he said and pulled Blaine over to the wall of flavors.  
They had fun trying to come up with the craziest of combinations of fro-yo. (Birthday cake, orange, and coffee for Kurt; oreo, lemon, and strawberry for Blaine) and piled on toppings. Kurt liked the more healthier options, while Blaine covered his in candy. They paid and decided to walk a few blocks to Central Park, as it was a nice night and Blaine said he hadn't been in a month.  
“So, Kurt, tell me about yourself.” Blaine said once they had found a bench in a less-crowded part of the park.  
“What do you want to know?”  
“I’m not sure. Anything. Everything.”  
Kurt smiled at that. “Well, I was born in Ohio. I did show choir at my high school and we even won the national competition during my senior year. After I graduated, I moved here because, as you know, I got a scholarship for Columbia. Majored in performing arts, minored in fashion design. Graduated in May. Auditioned for a few things, still haven’t gotten into any of them. I guess that’s kinda it.”  
After he had finished speaking, Blaine just stared at him. Kurt frowned.  
“Did I say something wrong?” he asked.  
“Oh no, nothing like that- you’re from Ohio?”  
“Lima. Why? Are you like some kind of stalker?” Kurt said, mainly joking.  
“No it’s just- I’m from Westerville.”  
Kurt’s mouth fell open. “No. Way.”  
Blaine laughed at the expression on Kurt’s face. “Yes, way. I went to Dalton Academy.”  
“Holy shit.” Kurt said softly. Memories from high school came rushing back. “I- we competed against you at sectionals in my junior year and at regionals in my senior.”  
Then Kurt realized. “Holy CRAP, you’re Blaine Anderson! I remember you!!”  
“You were from Mckinely, right? I remember you, too!!” Blaine said, equally surprised. “You were the one who sang Blackbird at regionals. I remember thinking how gorgeous you looked and how beautiful your voice was-” he stopped, blushing.  
Kurt blushed too. *He thought I was gorgeous?*  
Then Kurt remembered something. “I came to spy on you guys.”  
“Wait, what?”  
“Yeah, it was right before sectionals in junior year. One of the guys on my team sent me, but I couldn’t find the choir room, so I just wandered around for a while until I just gave up and went home.”  
“I guess we just missed each other.” Blaine said, glancing at Kurt.  
“I guess so.”  
Blaine was quiet for a minute, then said: “I wish we had met sooner.”  
“Me too.” Kurt replied, and he meant it. He felt closer with Blaine, a guy he had met at a music store a week ago, than he had ever felt with some of the people he’s known since high school.  
Jumping up, he held out a hand to Blaine. “Let’s stop thinking about what could’ve been and start thinking about what could be.”  
Blaine took his hand with a bright smile. “I would love that.”  
They threw away their fro-yo cups and walked hand-in-hand through Central Park, talking about everything and nothing. Kurt learned Blaine had an older brother named Cooper, so Kurt told him about his step-brother, Finn, and the extremely embarrassing crush he had had on him in sophomore year. They talked about their favorite musicals and the ones they had seen since coming to New York. Blaine told Kurt about his Sadie Hawkins dance in 9th grade, and Kurt told him about Karofsky and all the bullying he had suffered throughout high school.  
After Kurt finished his story, they were on a bridge overlooking a small stream below them. Night had fallen, and the lights lining the sidewalk had flickered on. It was like something out of a movie. Blaine had been silent ever since Kurt had stopped talking, and was staring out over the water.  
“Blaine?” Kurt said and stopped walking. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah I’m ok. I just- I can’t believe you went through that for 4 years.” Blaine exclaimed, anger etched on his face.  
Kurt sighed. “Yeah, it wasn’t easy. But I’ve learned to not let it get to me. And I had friends, so it wasn’t so bad.”  
“But you were assaulted, Kurt. And called horrible names and shoved into lockers and-”  
“Hey, hey, shhhh.” Kurt grabbed Blaine’s hands to help calm him down. “Yes, I didn’t have the best high school experience. But I’m not resentful. All of that hate just inspired me to try harder to reach my goals. And now look at me. I’m in NYC, a graduate of Columbia, and I’m holding hands with a devastatingly handsome guy.” Blaine blushed at that, but finally looked at Kurt’s face.  
“So, Blaine, you don’t have to feel sorry for me. Because I got through it, and it has made me the person I am today.”  
Blaine gazed at Kurt, a look of pure adoration on his face. “You are the strongest person I’ve ever met.”  
Kurt blushed and looked away. “No I’m not.”  
Blaine tilted Kurt’s face up to look directly into his eyes. “Yes, you are.”  
Blaine’s face got closer and closer and Kurt’s heart began to beat faster. Right before their lips made contact, Blaine whispered softly, “Can I kiss you?”  
As an answer, Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine’s. As soon as their lips met, it was as if something clicked inside of Kurt. This, this was what had been missing in his life. Blaine. Blaine was his missing puzzle piece, the person who lit his whole body on fire. He felt Blaine smile against his lips, and he knew Blaine felt it too.  
After a few perfect seconds, (or minutes, or days, or weeks) they pulled apart.  
“That was-”  
“Perfect.” Kurt sighed. His arms were still around Blaine’s neck and he untwined them just to grab Blaine’s hands, which were around Kurt’s waist.  
“So what now?” he asked, still not able to take his eyes off of Blaine.  
“Well, right now we could finish our walk through the park , and then tomorrow I could pick you up for a date….?” Blaine asked hopefully.  
Kurt smiled. “Yeah, maybe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And tada! That's the end. I really loved writing these, and at first they weren't supposed to be combined, but I put in the thing about Kurt working in a diner before I realized that that was my next prompt. Both of these prompts were sent to me by one of my friends, Beth. (@/klainesfondue on Instagram) Thanks for pre-reading it and helping me fix some errors! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short little story as much as I enjoyed writing it!! ~Elle


End file.
